The Descent of Lucy Westenra a short film script
by BertTheGnome
Summary: A short film script, based on a part of the Dracula novel- the encounter with the demonic reincarnation of a once-innocent and doomed young lady in the churchyard. Contains some novel spoilers.


_This is an idea I had for a short film- my favourite part of Dracula._

DRACULA - THE DESCENT OF LUCY WESTENRA

**PROLOGUE**

_(Lucy's bedroom, Whitby, night. Lucy's laboured breathing is heard.)_

_(Lucy's POV- a shaky, blurred image becomes the venerable and kindly face of Dr. VanHelsing, looking down at her with a concerned expression. He turns to Lucy's fiancee, Arthur Holmwood, and shakes his head. It does not look good. Arthur, a stately gentleman in fashionable clothes, caresses Lucy's face, and the two men leave the room, after Dr. VanHelsing stops to place a crucifix on the bedside table.)_

_(We see Lucy in her bed, tossing and turning in her sleep, struggling to breathe. Once a beautiful girl, she is pale, haggard and near death. In the distance, a wolf's faint howl can be heard. A foreign hand, with long, cruel nails, caresses Lucy's face. Lucy reaches in vain for the crucifix, but the stranger strikes her hand, effectively pinning it to the table, before she can reach it. The other hand is already around her throat, choking her screams. As the struggle reaches a frantic climax, the camera zooms suddenly into Lucy's throat, and the scene is lost from view._

_(The title appears on the screen, as a lonely piano plays- Silent Wings by Secret Garden. We begin the tale with Mina Murray, an assistant schoolmistress with a sweet face and practical demeanour. She speaks in a quiet, clear voice that has known suffering.)_

**SCENE ONE**

_(Lucy's house in Whitby. Mina Murray stares out a window at the bleak day before her. The room is bare, and she clutches a diary to her heart. Her clothes are neat and sensible, but not rich.)_

MINA VOICEOVER- August 18th, Whitby. Another ship from Budapest arrived at the harbour today. There were no passengers from Romania on board. My Jonathan was due home months ago.

_(We see Mina searching frantically through ship's documents, and walking home alone with her umbrella through the city streets. She steals a glance up at the sky, at a coming storm)_

MINA V/O- I would have gone to Romania myself, if dear Lucy hadn't taken a turn for the worse. We have known each other since childhood, and I miss her terribly, but she is at peace now. Poor Arthur is beside himself with grief. Without her, this old house seems lonelier than ever.

_(Mina finds the cross on Lucy's table. She touches it, as if it comforts her)_

MINA V/O- One must remember in times of trial that it is the will of God upon which our lives depend. I am still alive, and that is something to be thankful for. I must be brave, for the men's sake...

_(We see Mina making tea for Arthur and VanHelsing. She forces a smile)_

MINA V/O- ...Dr. VanHelsing does not like to see me cry.

**SCENE TWO**

_(The kitchen. Mina's narrative ends, and the dialogue begins)_

ARTHUR - I am afraid that we will not be joining you for supper, Miss Mina.

VANHELSING - I trust you will be happy to be rid of us- I cannot speak for Mr. Holmwood, but I know little of how to entertain charming young women.

MINA - On the contrary, Doctor, you will be sorely missed. It is very kind of you to keep me company until Jonathan returns. Is it a matter of business?

VANHELSING - In a way.

MINA- Must you always keep me in suspense? I can keep secrets, you know.

ARTHUR - _(faltering) _Mina, it's-

VANHELSING - _(gently) _You will know in time, my dear. Arthur, we must go.

MINA - _(sensing something odd in their behaviour) _Do be careful.

ARTHUR - You mustn't fear for us, Mina. Sleep in peace.

_(He tucks something into her hand and goes. She opens her hand- it is Lucy's crucifix.)_

**SCENE THREE **

_(The churchyard. It is still dark. VanHelsing and Arthur come into view, carrying lanterns and a tool bag.)_

ARTHUR - VanHelsing, you must tell me why we are here. You've been keeping watch all night.

VANHELSING - It will soon be over- see, the night is almost at odds with morning.

ARTHUR - If you don't stop speaking in riddles and give me an honest answer, I'm leaving. What can you possibly mean, bringing me to a churchyard in the middle of the night?

VANHELSING - Arthur, have you seen the articles in the Whitby Gazette about the recent attacks? Small children in this area have been found alone, dazed and weak, giving reports of a beautiful lady who promised them sweets.

ARTHUR - Are you saying that those attacks have something to do with why we are here?

VANHELSING - Each of the children found had been slightly cut or wounded at the throat- to be more precise, two small punctures- here. Exactly like your poor wife.

ARTHUR - Are those marks being made by the same creature that killed Lucy?

VANHELSING - No. It is much more grave than that. They were made _by_ Miss Lucy.

_(There is an impalpable change in the air, which alarms VanHelsing. All the sounds of the forest cease, leaving an eerie quiet. The faint purple of the approaching dawn is just beginning to show in the darkness around them. The music begins- Eerie Angel from FreePlayMusic)_

_(We begin to see, in short flashes across the camera's eye, another person approaching a short distance away in the trees. We see light, silent footsteps and the fluid trailing of fabric through the air, the glimpse of a cloaked figure hurrying, almost unnaturally fast, through the enclosing trees. VanHelsing pulls Arthur behind a bush, and motions for him to be quiet.)_

_(Arthur squints and peers at the figure through the leaves. All that can be seen is a figure, cloaked and hooded, with bare feet and hands, clutching a bundle to their chest. The figure slowly lays the bundle down, and unwraps the fabric. We hear the crying of a child)_

VANHELSING- _(in a harsh whisper) _Mein Gott!

_(Arthur and VanHelsing rush out from behind ther shelter. The figure turns, and as it does, the hood of the cloak is pulled back. It is Lucy- in body, but not in soul. As she sees Arthur, she smiles- a cold, unfamiliar smile. There is a very slight trickle of blood on her mouth and chin.)_

LUCY - _(In a sweet voice like bells) _Arthur! I've been waiting for you to visit.

ARTHUR - _(Horrorstruck) _Lucy- Lucy-

LUCY - You have kept me waiting, my love. My arms hunger for you. Come to me.

_(She reaches out to Arthur, her eyes gleaming. VanHelsing thrusts a cross into her face instead, and the creature shrieks in agony and hatred- her face is like a malicious mask in the lamplight)_

VANHELSING - Now do you see why I have brought you here? She must be destroyed, and it must be you who destroys her.

ARTHUR - VanHelsing, are you mad?

VANHELSING - It was what Miss Lucy would have wanted.

_(He has been speaking with his face turned to Arthur. Lucy has slipped away through the trees, with an eerie smile. VanHelsing notices her absence, and the two men are alone in silence. Suddenly, Lucy darts out from the trees and pulls VanHelsing into the darkness. He struggles to stop himself, snatching at leaves and roots. Lucy stops and pins him to the ground)_

LUCY - You think that I can be dealt with so easily, Doctor? Fool.

_(He frantically pulls out the cross and holds it out. Once again, he is alone.)_

_(Back on the path, we see that Lucy is now standing directly behind Arthur)_

LUCY - Arthur... leave him and come with me. He seeks to destroy me- he has all along.

ARTHUR - Lucy, those children- the blood-

LUCY - I have killed no one- I've only taken what I need. You know me, Arthur.

_(She twines her arms around him)_

ARTHUR - You are cold, Lucy, so cold now...

LUCY - Stay with me...

_(Lucy kisses his neck, and he hasn't the will to stop her. Her eyes open, eyeing him with a predatory glare. Her mouth opens, and she leans over his neck-)_

_(-but VanHelsing appears behind her, raising a stake to strike her. She turns at once, and claws it from his hands. Arthur collapses. VanHelsing holds up the cross, but Lucy claws it from his hand as well. She shrieks as she touches it, and her hand is burnt. Her anger renewed, she lunges at VanHelsing and pins him to a tree using the stake. He cries out in pain) _

LUCY - How does it feel, Doctor?

_(With a laugh as sharp as shards of glass, she throws him against another tree, knocking his head against it. She continues to laugh, as Arthur reaches out to her from the ground)_

ARTHUR - Lucy- my wife-

LUCY-_ (In a harsh, foreign voice) _Your wife is dead- she was weak, just like you and your fool of a Doctor. She never even knew what was happening to her, until it was too late. Lucy is mine.

VANHELSING - She is not!

_(VanHelsing is standing, again holding out the crucifix)_

VANHELSING - Dawn is approaching. It will be over soon.

_(With a growl, Lucy glances up at the sky. It is just beginning to get lighter. She bows to the men)_

LUCY - (_With mock courtesy_) Until next time, gentlemen.

_(She vanishes from view.)_

ARTHUR - Where has she gone?

VANHELSING - She must return to her tomb before sunrise. During the day, the undead sleep, and are defenceless. Miss Lucy will be at peace soon.

ARTHUR - What must I do?

VANHELSING - You will need all your strength. A stake must be driven through her heart, her head cut off, and the body burned to scatter the ash. Only then will Miss Lucy be truly dead.

_(The child cries again, and Arthur picks it up from the ground.)_

ARTHUR - Hush now. There, there.

VANHELSING - We will take care of the child first, and take him to the police. Then we will return, to carry out the proper rights.

ARTHUR - May God help us in our task.

(_They leave along the path._)

VAN HELSING VOICEOVER - I should have been more careful. If I had known what was happening then, I would have left that place as fast as my legs could carry me. For while we dealt with poor Miss Lucy, a far more terrible hour passed for others in our absence.

**EPILOGUE**

_(Lucy's house, Whitby. Mina comes into view around a corner, carrying a candle.)_

MINA - _(warily) _Dr. VanHelsing? Is that you?

_(A new voice speaks- low, harsh and foreign, emanating from the darkness)_

DRACULA - Good evening, Miss Mina.

_(The screen goes black, leaving us with nothing but the echo of Mina's desperate scream.)_

**END - CREDITS**


End file.
